Late Meeting
Title: Late Meeting Players: Nathan Bates and Juliet Parrish Location: Science Frontiers: Nathan Bates' Office Synopsis: Julie returns to Science Frontiers, Early. LOG BEGINS Nathan Bates is sitting at the desk in his office. Working late, on something important, most likely. On the screen behind him, is the local news, but he is ignoring it. His secretary walks out, after handing him a folder, "Here is the report on Ham Tyler you asked for, Mr. Bates." Juliet Parrish doesn't knock, the door being open already, she simply steps into the office, looking tired, but with a faint smile on her face, as she waits for the secretary to leave. The secretary does, while Nathan starts looking over the file. It is all old news, but one never can know the other side too well. "Anything interesting?" Julie wonders from near the door, studying Bates as he studies Ham. Nathan Bates looks up, "Just that it seems he was in New York last night. Had a Meeting with the President…" Juliet Parrish arches an eyebrow. "Son of a bitch told me he was too busy to meet to talk about returning the Visitor," she swears, moving to flop down in one of the chairs in front of Bates' desk. Nathan Bates arches an eyebrow, "He refused, I take it?" He pauses, "Wait, I thought I said you were to take two weeks off, it hasn't even been one yet…" "Jenny wasn't up for much company, and I was…am stressed about not knowing if you're really going to hand me over to Diana." Julie shrugs gently, eyeing Bates for a long moment in silence before adding, "I didn't come back to work. I came to find out if you were serious." Nathan Bates shakes his head, "I won't turn you over, unless somewhere along the way, you have betrayed me. You haven't been working with the Resistance, have you?" Juliet Parrish frowns gently. "How could you think that?" She sighs, holding up her hand. "Don't answer, I used to work for them, why wouldn't I now, right?" She shakes her head. "I'd have hoped you trusted me more than that Nathan…why would I work for the Resistance when you've been so good to me?" Nathan Bates arches an eyebrow, "Trust is something that has to be constantly evaluated. You shot at a Visitor. If it had happened in the City, You would be in jail right now… It makes me wonder if deep down, you don't hold sympathies for the Resistance, and wish you were back with them… especially back with Donovan. You and he were close… real close." "I didn't know it was a Visitor!" Julie protests, appearing genuinely hurt by the accusation. "It looked human, and it was climbing into my window at the bed and breakfast. It turns out, the Visitor had been filming me while I showered, Nathan…" She sighs, again. "Nathan, the past is the past. What Michael and I may have had once isn't possible, ever again…he made his choice, I made mine." Nathan Bates nods slightly, "Good Julie. Good." He closes the folder and than smiles, "Make sure it stays that way. You are a valuable member of Science Frontiers, I would hate to loose your services." "You're not going to. Look, I'm sorry I shot at that Visitor, but…would you have done any different if someone climbed into your bedroom window?" Julie smiles softly. "Other than me, of course." Nathan Bates shrugs, "I admit, I probably would have done the same thing, if they got past my security…." He smiles, "Well, we'll drop it for now. Diana seems to be ignoring the whole situation." Juliet Parrish exhales softly, nodding. "You won't hand me over if she starts to get interested, will you, Nathan?" she asks worriedly. Nathan Bates says softly, "As I said, not unless there is proof you are really working for the Resistance. I don't believe you are, but I'd watch yourself. Some in my Security Forces think you are, and might try and plant information on you, to discredit you." Juliet Parrish tilts her head to the side, frowning gently. "Why would they do that, Nathan?" Seems dishonest to her…no more dishonest than she's being, but. "And if you know they might plant it…it doesn't make any sense." Nathan Bates shrugs, "With enough, even faked, Diana would scream for your head, and I'd be forced to either turn you in, or face her wrath… She has weapons that can destroy this entire city… I'd have to decide if the needs of the many, outweighed the one…" Juliet Parrish closes her eyes, and sighs. "I understand…in other words, make sure I have a will ready to go." She opens her eyes, smirking faintly at Nathan. "Honestly, I'm surprised she isn't screaming for my head this time." Nathan Bates says softly, "I'd warn you if I thought it was going to come to that… I'd find you some way out of town…." Juliet Parrish smiles softly at that, nodding. "Thank you." she murmurs. Nathan Bates nods, "Now, to more important things… How is your cousin? Your parents?" Juliet Parrish smiles softly, shrugging. "They're fine. Worried about me being out here, but glad I'm working for this company." Chuckling quietly, she lifts one leg to cross it over the other. "Jenny and I did a bit of shopping, but…she wasn't feeling up for much." Nathan Bates nods slightly, "I hope she feels better soon… Tell me, how did you find New York?" "Busy…cold." Juliet chuckles. "I ended up buying a jacket with some of the money you gave me…I'll probably only use it when I visit them." Nathan Bates nods slightly, "Well, it does, occasionally, get cold here… if you consider mid 40's cold." LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG